The present invention relates in general to equipment for the processing of animal and artificial hides having hair on one side thereof, and in particular to a new and useful device for letting out a hide so that it can be cut at various locations with the parts offset from each other and sewn back together.
German Pat. No. 22 04 399 discloses equipment for letting out hides which comprises two serrated clamping jaws above a table panel for receiving the hide which are movable relative to each other in a longitudinal and transverse direction, between which a parting sword that is displaceable in a longitudinal direction and movable up and down and which has a longitudinal groove and a hide divider, is arranged. Above the parting sword, a lowerable cutting device is arranged, and laterally of the parting sword, a sewing machine is provided.
For the letting out of a hide, where the hide is divided into two parts several times in succession and the respective hide parts are offset to each other and then sewn together again, the hide hairs are parted to form a furrow in the region of the cutting line by means of the hide divider and the parting sword. As soon as the parting sword lies completely in the parting furrow, it is raised, whereby a fold lying between the clamping jaws is formed. Then, by moving the jaws toward each other, the hide is clamped and fixed on the parting sword and is subsequently divided by the cutting device, the knife engaging in a longitudinal groove of the parting sword. After the hide has been cut, the so-called backspacing is carried out, in that, with the parting sword still raised, one of the clamping jaws is shifted relative to the other in the lengthwise direction and thereby one of the hide parts, which is pressed by the jaw against the parting sword, is laterally offset relative to the other hide part. The parting sword thereby exerts a braking action on the hide part which is to be offset laterally. Although the clamping areas of the clamping jaws are serrated, it can happen nevertheless that due to the braking action of the parting sword the clamping jaw which does the backspacing does not take the hide part along completely or pulls it askew.